onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Baroque Works
Total Bounty The total bounty for Baroque Works shows to be at 192,000,000. I know you got the nummbers from Crocodile's former bounty, Nico Robin's first bounty, and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei's bounty. However, didn't Mr. 2 get his 32,000,000 bounty from breaking out of prison, meaning after Baroque Works disbanded? If the total bounty reflects before Baroque Works disbanded, shouldn't it be at 160,000,000? If it reflects the current known bounties of all the former Baroque Works members, shouldn't it be at least 193,000,000 since Robin's bounty went up 1,000,000 since the fall of Baroque Works?NANLIT 05:18, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually that would be right.Mugiwara Franky 17:52, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Opps, I corrected it a while ago on the bounties page but had forgotten to check it here. O_o' One-Winged Hawk 21:16, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Billions Picture Since Billions agents have debuted there should definitely be a picture of them on the page listing the members. My question is what picture should be used. Should we use the picture of the Billions ships that are on the Billions page, or will somebody upload a picture of a group of billions that is from the anime. [[User:Attribute|'At'tribute]] - Tobi is a good boy. 06:34, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Bounty Images That's it. As for Doflamingo, Kid, Luffy, Law, Killer, Hawkins and Apoo in the chapter 699, on the newspaper the bounty image is shown. Then, that's it. On Miss Goldenweek's page, there're shown the bounty images of almost all the official agents. Also, Bon Kure's one corresponds with the one shown a few chapter later. My question is: can we consider them as "Official Bounty Photos"?? 22:19, March 14, 2013 (UTC) I don't know if they are indeed "bounty pictures" and not simply "pictures". As you can see in chapter 699, the newspaper reported the actual bounties (you can see the bounty numbers) but that's not the case for baroque works. Bentham has the same bounty shown on the newspaper. 22:35, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Those aren't bounty images. It was just a news article about Baroque Works. SeaTerror (talk) 23:14, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but on the newspaper the pirates are always shown via photo of events (ex. Luffy's intrusion to Marineford) or bounty images (see Luffy, Zoro and Robin at W7 or the more recent Kid, Law, Luffy, Apoo and Hawkins). Also Bentham's image is the same of his bounty. 23:17, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't mean anything. If they were bounty images they would say bounty on them. SeaTerror (talk) 23:23, March 14, 2013 (UTC) That image is not how typical wanted posters work. They most likely just used the same picture twice for Mr. 2. 23:26, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Three Polls? Three polls in one page are too much. We should keep only one and delete the others. 15:56, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I vote to delete all three. 16:03, July 15, 2013 (UTC) This isn't the voting Zodia. Your opinion is enough for now. Just kidding XD But yeah, I support having one, or none. Doesn't really matter to me which. WU out - July 15, 2013 4:07 (UTC) I agree with Zodiaque. MasterDeva (talk) 16:08, July 15, 2013 (UTC) First and 2nd one should have just been merged together originally. SeaTerror (talk) 17:47, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Delete all of them, that's even better. I really hate the polls we use on the articles. 18:19, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Keep only the first one if they have to be deleted. SeaTerror (talk) 18:24, July 15, 2013 (UTC) They aren't necessary, delete them all. 18:29, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Only ST wants to keep them, so delete them. 18:30, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Delete them all Joekido (talk) 18:34, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I wish we could delete all of them, but sadly this forum decided to keep them. 18:45, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Alright. can somebody delete them? 10:57, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Leave the first one. SeaTerror (talk) 00:17, July 17, 2013 (UTC) agree, leave only the first one. 00:25, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Zodiaque. Get rid of them all. 00:28, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I agree that we should remove them all. I don't get why polls are necessary in articles. 04:07, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Because of the forum that Staw linked. SeaTerror (talk) 05:15, July 17, 2013 (UTC) That doesn't mean we can't remove them all. 05:27, July 17, 2013 (UTC) The majority wants to delete all of them so just do it. 09:05, July 17, 2013 (UTC) The majority of users haven't even commented. SeaTerror (talk) 10:00, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ST, I think Staw-Hat means the majority of the users that have commented. 10:22, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Orginization Power Should I write a part of the article of how strong they were? Nobody700 (talk) 23:02, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Good god, no. 23:06, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Why? A bunch of crews does. Almost every crew does. Why not these guys? Their mostly Crocodile's crew. Nobody700 (talk) 23:08, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, thought you meant these typical power level blogs. Anyway, yeah, fire ahead and make the section if you want. Just make sure to check your grammar and spelling. 23:35, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Power level blogs? How did that get in your head? Welp, I'll stay minty fresh. Nobody700 (talk) 00:04, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Ship Section I added a Ship section and added headers for all the known ships, however I have 2 questions: *Mr. 3 has an unnamed ship and the info about it is in his page, should that be transferred to this page? *Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine were seen using a generic boat in the ending of Movie 2, since it has no Baroque Works insignia, should it be included in the article? After all, it could be just a boat they stole to get to Whiskey Peak. DekkenMinus (talk) 02:48, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Keep the section headers for all the ships, keep the links to the the main articles wherever they are, write up a short sentence or two for each one, and make sure each one has an image here. (Possibly a gallery?) As for the Mr. 3/Mr. 5 ships, if the ship has a character theme, it should be represented on the character's page (and the article alleges 3's ship is powered by his DF), but if it has no theme or markings, keep the info on this page. 14:09, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thanks for answering my questions. DekkenMinus (talk) 05:51, June 3, 2015 (UTC) No problem. Thank you for being a good editor! 12:26, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Introductory part "There, they assisted their former enemy, Luffy, in breaking out of Impel Down to rescue Ace." This line is out of place as Baroque Works ceased to exist following Alabasta, and no reason it should be here. Also the previous lines concerning Vivi (being a good friend to strawhats, not joining them, staying as princess etc.) dont really have a connection to BW. 19:44, December 7, 2015 (UTC) It still explains the consequences and aftermath of Baroque Works's actions. Yes it may seem out of context, but there is definitely a relation. 19:47, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Merging Ships I think Baroque Gustave, Kill Sassoon, and Holly Home Run should be merged into this page, as they have never appeared and therefore have no possible content. Pop Rock Candy only has a non-canon appearance in Movie 2's credits, but I think that still warrants its own page. I am open to discuss this, and I can destub the three former if that is what we all decide. 20:57, January 30, 2019 (UTC) I agree with merging the unseen ships. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:37, January 30, 2019 (UTC) I think Pop Rock Candy should be merged as well because I'm pretty sure that the Movie makers never intended that that ship would ever be identified. Nightmare Pirates (talk) 22:09, January 30, 2019 (UTC) You have a point Nightmare. We can merge that too. 23:14, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Stampede Just because Crocodile was in Stampede should it mean Baroque Works is still active?Rgilbert27 (talk) 02:38, August 10, 2019 (UTC) Why does his presence indicate it's still active? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:07, August 10, 2019 (UTC) Navibox?Rgilbert27 (talk) 03:16, August 10, 2019 (UTC) 1) Stampede is not canon. 2) Baroque Works was a bounty hunting crew and not a pirate crew. SeaTerror (talk) 04:14, August 10, 2019 (UTC) So the navibox can be changed back?Rgilbert27 (talk) 04:26, August 10, 2019 (UTC)